When did you care?
by Ravenravell99
Summary: Robin didn't trust anyone, not even the justice league. He was a solo type of person, and didn't expect help from anyone, or anything. All he wanted was to be left alone. No, not even this cruel world could grant that, so much for being "cruel" he thought. If anything it was a type of cruel to laugh at that.
~Robin's POV~

Dick hated it, he hated his life, he hated them. Ever since Dick had been forced to live with his family, the family who pretended to love him despite the amount of times he was often beaten for doing things that weren't even his own fault. No matter what, it was like he could never escape, like he could only wish for someone to take him away forever and to treat him right.

Lost in thought about the single subject that had crossed his mind every single day, he was interrupted by his asshole of a father.

"Get up." His father said, obviously drunk from the lack of good hygiene and smell of alcohol that came from his rotten breath.

"NOW!" He yelled, walking over to Dick and picking him up by the collar, dragging him over to the door. He finally let him go kicking him out onto the hard ground, Dick slowly got up brushing himself off as he walked over to the overly sized tent, dodging between large trailers and making his way past the curtain that shadowed the enormous amount of light protruding from the front stage . Yes, his family was in the circus, and yes, even though they were acrobats his family basically bullied the owner of the circus, Haley, into give them most of the money they had earned from the shows they performed at, and in their case was a lot since they were very popular.

It was only just now that they arrived, and were in Gotham City getting ready to perform for 10,000 people. "I hate you" dick said under his breath, wanting to scream and shout about how much of an asshole his father was, but he just bit his tongue, and said nothing about it ( Like always ). As he pulled past the lights, he found himself backstage, and began to "prepare" as his father said, even though he had already been in his costume sleeping in it just so that way he wouldn't have to "experience" some "Stuff". He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if that had been the case. He silently scolded himself for thinking about that, today was the day. The day that his parents were to perform their so called "Amazing stunt" which apparently was so amusing.

"And now the Amazing Grayson's!" Haley shouted into the microphone and catching all of the attention from the audience, including Dick's. He hadn't even realized that everyone had already gone, and performed their stunts, well, at least it was a nice way to pass the time, he thought. As he continued to lose himself in his train of thought, he was snapped back to reality when he heard a scream, from someone in the audience most likely, and began to panic. Silently he crept over to the curtain and pulled it back just enough to where he could see what was going on. Several men were planting explosives and one of them, their leader most likely, was carrying a pistol.

"What do they want? And why are they here?" If anything these were not the most important questions he had as he suddenly had hope for the first time in years. What if he ran? What if he used this opportunity to run? Although he had wanted more time to debate over which option to go for, he was interrupted by two of the men.

"Do you think, there are more?" one asked.

"Who knows, this place could be filled with all kinds of freaks, and weirdos. It is a circus after all" There was no time to think, only to act as Dick swung himself up and grabbed onto one of the poles which stood the tent up and began to climb as he then found himself at an edge, to which he happily used to push himself up and sit on the wooden stands. This was where Haley would hide when watching the show. In a way it was a front row seat, but to Dicks surprise, it wasn't the kind of show he was expecting.

Dick watched as the one he had presumed was their boss pull out one of his partners sniper rifle and decided to start shooting randomly at everyone in the audience. It was a front seat to bloodshed. Dick watched as all the people in the audience who were fleeing, and pushing through to get to the exit were either shot or were lucky enough to get away. However this was not the final act of their own attack.

The final act was seeing the man turn his gun to the family he hated so much, the family who had abused him, blamed him for all of their problems, and resented him for so long, and start shooting them, not once letting go of the trigger. By now the tent was soaked, soaked by the blood of all the people, and his family. He watched his father go down and get shot in the head as his mother turned to flee, and got shot in the back, and so forth. He hated them, so, so much. This was probably the worst and best day in his entire life.

All of those bodies that had dropped to the ground, and he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could think of was of how he was going to die a death not even worth remembering. Slowly rain began to fall and clouds of pure darkness followed gathering around Gotham city.

All he could remember after that were the sounds of people screaming, and the deafening explosions that appeared as the wooden planks that held him up high in the air, came crashing down, and the impact of the hard, wet, and sandy ground as he collapsed and blacked out.


End file.
